Unexpected Encounter
by StarTraveler
Summary: After breaking up with his boyfriend, Simon is heading home and gets caught in a downpour, he seeks shelter in a store and soon meets the handsome owner. Au both are human.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine

AN: Trying to get my mind off my lousy day at work thanks to my douchebag boss.

"I never want to see you again!"

Simon Lewis knew as soon as the words left his mouth he actually meant them.

He and Greg had been together for eight months but the last four months had been the worst.

Fights over the long work hours they both had were a large part of it, Simon was an accountant, and Greg was a teacher.

It was becoming obvious they were toxic to each other; Simon was outgoing, always full of not always witty remarks.

Greg was a serious type, and lately had been more moody.

Greg's blue eyes flashed angrily but he also looked shocked, "For crying out loud, Simon, we're having a fight, all couples do."

"They shouldn't feel draining, I should look forward to seeing you, but lately I'm filled with dread."

Greg slowly took a step toward Simon, but he quickly backed up, "We're done Greg, I'm no longer in love with you."

Simon quickly went out the door and into the elevator, it went to the lobby and he got out.

***  
He went out the door of the apartment building, not looking back, he had made his choice.

Level headed Simon, that's what everyone called him.

The universe obviously hated him because thunder sounded and just moments later a downpour started.

Why didn't I check the weather?

***  
He saw a clothing store called Santiago's and hurried inside.

It belonged to a man named Raphael Santiago; Simon had read a newspaper article on him.

He was a fashion designer who dressed the most famous people in the world, and owned clothing stores in the U. S. and some other countries.

He was about Simon's but practically a billionaire.

Some people have all the luck, Simon thought bitterly.

He saw the sign said one hour until closing time, hopefully the rain let up by then.

He was dripping water but didn't want to get off the rug and get the floors wet.

He looked around and could see how pricey things looked; he'd never been inside this store before.

Everything probably costs more than I could ever afford.

Chandeliers hung from the city, even the floor looked like it had been expensive.

"Can I help you?" A voice with a Spanish accent asked.

Simon looked over and his breathing stopped as he looked at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Brown hair, dark brown eyes, and gorgeous face, his full lips held a smile.

"I'm no, I got caught in the rain so I came in here to escape it."

"You'll catch cold if you stay in those clothes, wait here."

Gorgeous man left and a few minutes later came back with a towel, some clothes, and a plastic bag.

"Put your wet things in the bag and leave it in the restroom, I found things that should fit you."

"This is really nice of you, but I don't think your boss would like it."

"I'm the one who runs this store so needless to say I'm allowed to say if it's okay."

"Thanks so much, I'm Simon."

"Raphael," The gorgeous man replied.

"You got the same first name as the guy who owns all these stores that's so awesome."

"Cute," Raphael replied, as Simon headed for the restroom.

After drying off with the towel, Simon put his wet clothes in the bag and put on the clothes Raphael had offered.

Everything fit him like a glove.

Simon had never had a desire to put on leather before, but the leather pants fit snug without being tight.

A blue t-shirt actually made it look like his chest was muscled and a comfortable leather jacket completed the outfit.

Raphael was clearly a master at putting together a wardrobe.

He must be popular with the customers.

Simon left the restroom to find Raphael waiting.

Simon loved the way Raphael's looked him over, it had been so long since he'd felt appreciated.

"My office is this way, I have soda and water, which do you prefer?"

"A soda," Simon replied, he entered the office and his eyes went wide.

The carpet was a beautiful blue; a black leather couch took up a large portion of the room.

There were two recliners, one blue and another brown as well.

This guy must keep his business associates really happy.

"Sit wherever you like." Simon chose the sofa.

Raphael handed him a Pepsi and sat next to him.

"So what were you doing out when you got drenched?"

Simon sighed, "I had just dumped my douchebag boyfriend, we we're getting toxic to each other."

"How long were you together?"

"Eight months, the last four have been lousy."

"At least you're getting out before spending years miserable."

Simon sighed, "We got together to quickly, my boyfriend Jace and I had broken up two months before, he's my first love but everything naturally ran its course."

Simon hated it when he started rambling, didn't happen often thankfully, but when it did, he started to say things he shouldn't.

Raphael smiled sympathetically, "I remember breaking up with my first love, Lily, I was working so much and she got tired of it. I tried to win her back but she wasn't interested, and then she died in a car accident."

"Raphael, I'm so sorry," Simon breathed.

Raphael nodded, "The experience made me stronger, never take life for granted, fight to get what you want, and when an opportunity for love comes don't let it get away."

Simon was glad he crossed paths with this man; he was feeling so much better.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you," Simon told him.

"I am not adverse to males," Raphael told him.

Simon decided to change the subject; relationship talk was making him uncomfortable.

"So do you often work at your own store?"

Raphael shook his head, "I came to check on things, I like pulling surprise inspections, keep employees on their toes."

Simon wondered what the intimidating side of Raphael looked like, probably sexy like the rest of him

Knock it off, Simon, he told himself. You just ended one bad mistake; you need to concentrate on yourself.

"Did something happen?" Simon asked.

"I found an employee kissing her boyfriend in the break room, needless to say she no longer works here."

"Got to admit, I like your style," Simon told him.

Raphael grinned, heavens those dimples, Simon thought to himself.

"Thank you, Simon," The way Raphael said his name made him shiver.

They sat silently for a while drinking their sodas and listening to the soft rock station over the P.A. system.

One of Simon's fave songs came on, about falling in love and renewal.

Raphael smiled, "I love this song, I'd ask you to dance, but considering you're literally just fresh out of a bad relationship I better not."

"That's sweet," Simon hoped he wasn't blushing; he couldn't wait to tell Clary, his best friend and roommate what a gentleman Raphael was.

Raphael looked at the clock, "its closing time."

Simon saw the rain had stopped and was disappointed; he would have to return the awesome clothes and part ways with his gorgeous new friend.

"I better get to the restroom and change."

Raphael gently gripped Simon's arm and Simon felt himself get hot.

"The clothes look good on you, keep them, I insist."

He grinned as Simon was about to protest, "I don't hear the word no that often."

His breath in Simon's war made him shiver, I bet you don't, Simon thought to himself.

He felt ready to beg to be in Raphael's embrace, he'd probably spontaneously combust.

"Thanks, I'll be happy to keep the clothes."

Raphael grinned and took the tags off so he wouldn't activate the scanners.

"I better get going," Simon said, trying for a normal tone instead of conveying his sadness at being separated from this man.

"I'll give you a ride home, I insist," Raphael told him.

"Sure, you never know it might rain again," Simon tried not to sound as giddy as a schoolboy.

***  
They headed out to a parking lot on the side of the building.

"Wow!" Simon gasped, as he laid eyes on the beautiful red corvette.

Raphael opened the passenger door and Simon would admit, if only deep down he loved the chivalry.

Just then an angry voice shattered the calm.

"Simon!" They both turned to see an angry Greg.

He'd never seen Greg look this way and it scared him.

"Go away Greg."

"You're coming with me!" Greg reached out for Simon, but Raphael grabbed Greg's arm quickly, pinning it behind Greg's back in what looked like an iron grip.

Greg screamed, but it was a pain filled scream, especially when Raphael shoved him hard against the car hood.

"Listen to me and listen good, Simon is done with you, he doesn't want to see or hear from you ever again..."

"Let me go!" Greg sounded ready to cry.

"Not until you agree to leave Simon be, I have many contacts in the police department and I will call on them if I need to, I better not hear about you bothering Simon."

Raphael slowly released Greg and as soon as he was free he quickly ran off.

Simon got in the car besides Raphael, "That was amazing!"

"Bullies always understand their own language."

Simon gave Raphael his address and they drove down the street, just then Simon saw a billboard for Santiago stores and the picture made him gasp.

"You're the Raphael Santiago."

Raphael grinned, "You're cute when you're agape."

"Not every day you meet a millionaire."

"I try not to make too many public appearances, I like my privacy, and it's easier to tell who likes me for me, not my riches."

"I bet," Simon replied softly.

All too soon they arrived at Simon's place.

Simon felt like he was losing something precious, even though he'd known Raphael for over just an hour.

"It was good meeting you Raphael."

Raphael looked at him seriously, "I'd like to see you again, but only after you've had time to properly move on and heal from your time with Greg."

"I'd like that," Simon replied, "How can I contact you?"

"I'll be the one to contact you," Raphael smiled, "Until we meet again beautiful one."

Simon watched Raphael as he drove away and hurried inside to tell Clary everything. Naturally she didn't believe him at first.

"Hope he wasn't yanking your chain Simon."

Simon had that fear deep down also, "Sure hope not either."

***  
Two Months Later

It was a hot July day and Simon had been busy, work had been insane lately, he was growing bored with accounting.

He was thinking about going back to school for advertising and journalism.

Music was also a passion for him and Clary's step dad Luke had introduced him to a friend of his named Magnus, who owned the hottest club in town.

On weekends he let Simon perform there was a dj and it was very enjoyable.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He soon settled into his booth and started playing the music, and then he saw the song that had been playing in Raphael's office.

"Hey everyone lets slow things down for one song, a number of you wanted a slow song to dance to, and I have the perfect one."

Halfway through the song he couldn't stand it anymore.

He really missed Raphael.

Just then Magnus appeared next to him, "This came for you."

Simon looked at the note.

I couldn't want any longer, I know a pull when I feel one, and hopefully you're still interested also.

Be warned I don't give up easily and I intend to find ways to get myself into your heart.

Raphael.

Simon held the note to him, "Hopefully I'll see him soon."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Look by the bar."

Simon looked and gasped, "Raphael!" Simon quickly went to him.

"I was starting to think I'd never see you again."

"I tried to stay away but couldn't," Raphael said, the sincerity in his voice clear.

"You don't have to fight to get into my heart, you've been there since the night I met you."

Raphael pulled him close, "I fully intend to stay there."

Their lips met in a searing kiss and Simon's legs went weak, he was glad Raphael was holding him up.

Soon they pulled apart for air.

Magnus soon came up to them, "I can handle the music, you two head on out."

"Thanks Magnus," Raphael winked at him.

"What are friends for?"

"You know each other?" Simon asked.

"Sure we majored in business together, we're roommates at school."

"Shall we my beautiful one?" Raphael gestured to the door.

"Before I forget maybe you and Simon would like to double date with me and my Alec sometime."

Raphael grinned, "Sounds good," He looked at Simon who nodded.

And then they went out into the warm night and whatever the future held in store.


End file.
